Memories
by Camma
Summary: Tommy looks back on his high school days as he and the Dino Thunder Ranger clean up his house. What happens when someone from his past shows up and an old flame finally sees him for the first time in 10 years?
1. Spring Cleaning

Memories

Big Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Akira. Vash the Stampede appears courtesy of my imagination, he also does NOT belong to me. I wish he did though. Just so you get it it's a TG/PR fic.

Summery: Tommy looks back on his high school days as he and the Dino Thunder Ranger clean up his house. What happens when someone from his past shows up and an old flame finally sees him for the first time in 10 years?

Chapter 1: Spring cleaning

I set a box of old files on the ground and I stopped to stretch my back.

"Man Dr. O, you sure do have a lot of stuff." Ethan said sweeping up what dirt we left on the floor from moving boxes.

"Really, if I didn't know better I'd think you had a museum hiding around here." Kira said cleaning the windows.

"What are in these boxes anyway? They weigh a ton." Conner said setting down the last box.

"Oh, just some old stuff from my high school days." I said as I dusted my hands off and looked at what we accomplished for the day.

"Hey Dr. O, who is this?" Trent asked holding up a picture. I went over and looked at what he was talking about. It was a picture of me and Akira.

::Flash Back 3rd P.O.V.::

"Tommy, be still." A green haired girl laughed as her boyfriend playfully tickled her.

"Oh alright." He said as he stood still for the picture to be taken. Finally the flash went off and he blinked trying to see straight. "I think my retinas are burnt out." Tommy laughed as he and the green haired girl walked towards the computer where their picture was being printed out.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." She giggled as she poked him in the side playfully.

"Yes it was. I had to stand still and wait for the blinding white light to burn my retinas." He laughed. She sighed and continued to walk with him. "I'm sorry." Tommy said stopping in front of her.

"It's alright." She said pecking him on the cheek. She then started to gaze out at the lake where the photographers were photographing people and scenery for the Fourth of July.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked giving her a curious look.

"About what I'm gonna do without you when I go home." She said hugging Tommy close. "I don't want to go, but I have to. My planet needs me." She said burying her face into his chest.

"I know. I just want to hold on to you forever and not let go." He said hugging her tighter to him.

"I love you Thomas Oliver." She whispered.

"I love you too Terasu Cyclone." He whispered back to her before he kissed her passionately under the fireworks of the night.

::End Flashback Tommy's P.O.V.::

"Dr. O? Hello, Earth to Dr. Oliver." Kira said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, what did you say Kira?" I asked her sniffing a bit.

"I asked who was in the picture with you." She said giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, who's the girl?" Conner asked.

"An old friend." I said. "You guys better get home before your parents start to worry." I said taking the picture and setting it on my fireplace mantel.

"I guess you're right I gotta be home in half an hour." Ethan said walking towards the door followed by Kira and Conner.

"Yeah see you later Dr. O." Trent said following quickly behind.

"Ok then. I'll see you guys later." I waved to them as they left. I sighed as I looked at us picture again. I went over to my phone and flipped through a few pages of my address book and found what I was looking for. I dialed number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice said into the phone.

"Hey, it's me Tommy." I said sighing.


	2. Reunions

Memories

Big Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Akira. Vash the Stampede appears courtesy of my imagination, he also does NOT belong to me. I wish he did though. Just so you get it it's a TG/PR fic.

Summery: Tommy looks back on his high school days as he and the Dino Thunder Ranger clean up his house. What happens when someone from his past shows up and an old flame finally sees him for the first time in 10 years?

Chapter 2: Reunions

::One Week Later…::

I walked into the bus station looking around. I smiled as I found who I was looking for. I jogged over to them and hugged him. "Hey!" I said as I pulled out of the hug. "How have you been Jason?" I asked him.

"I've been doing well, how bout you?" He asked smiling.

"The same old, same old. How's your karate school going?" I asked him as I picked up his bag and carried it as I led him to my jeep.

"It's doing well. So I heard you're a teacher now eh?" He smirked as we headed to my house.

"Yeah I am. I'm also back in the old business again." I said flashing my morpher to him.

"Well, you can't keep a good ranger down." He laughed as we pulled into my driveway. "Nice place. You've done well for yourself." He said as he got out of the jeep.

"Yeah I have. How's Kimmy and the others?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well Kimberly and I got married about a month ago. We would have invited you, but we didn't have your address, you moved around so much and all we couldn't keep track of you and all. She teaches gymnastics at her own school now. Zach is a dancer, he prefers to be called a choreographer, but I still just call him a dancer. Billy and Trini got married about 7 years ago." He said.

"I remember. I was at that one. The garlic bread backed me up for a week. I had to take a laxative just go each day." I joked as he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, Billy's a scientist for N.A.S.A. Trini teaches tai-chi in the park when she's not wrangling her two 6 year old kids, Eric and Terri. They're twins. It's just the weirdest thing, Eric looks like his mom and Terri looks like her dad, but totally different personalities. Eric acts just like Billy and Terri acts just like Trini. They came over to spend the night with me and Kimberly last week. We're practically their aunt and uncle to them.

They live down the street from us back in Angel Grove. Yeah, but through it all we've missed you and-'' He stopped short and looked away. "Sorry, man I didn't mean too-''

"It's ok. You can talk about her. I miss her too." I said looking at the picture on my fireplace mantel.

"You loved each other a lot didn't you?" He asked looking at the picture then back to me.

"Yeah we did." I said as a tear slid down my face. "I still do. I know she still loves me too." I sniffed and wiped the lone tear away. "Come on, I'll show you around town." I said clapping him on the back as we made our way to his room to put his stuff up then out to my jeep. On the way to town we talked about what guys talk about, sports, food, TV, Jason avoided the subject of girls, but we still talked a lot on the way. As I pulled into Haley's Cyber Space I spotted Kira and Trent.

"There're the new recruits." I said as we walked over to them. "Hey guys. This is another old friend, Jason. Jason this is Kira and Trent." I said gesturing to each in turn. "Jason here use to be our group leader." I said winking at them. They grinned in turn.

"Hi there." He said waving to them.

"Hey Dr. O, have you seen Conner or Ethan? We can't find them." At that our morphers went off. I looked at Jason.

"Sorry man duty calls." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I know the feeling." He said as he went inside the café. We looked around and ran around the corner.

"Yeah?" I answered to the morpher.

"There's a seriously psycho dude down here Dr. O. He's got a red trench coat and six-shooter on him. He's trying to fight a monster of some sort. You better get down here quick before he gets hurt." Conner said. That description sounds real familier.

"Right we're on our way." I said. "Ready?" I asked getting into position.

"Ready." Trent and Kira answered.

"Dino Thunder power up! Ha!" We said as we morphed. We got to Ethan and Conner as soon as we could.

"We're here. Where's that guy you were talking about Conner?" I asked him.

"Up there!" He said pointing to two dark objects falling from a tall building; one shooting at the other. I made no mistake. It's him alright. The monster ceased to exist when it hit the pavement. I ran over to the man as he raised the gun again.

"Wait!" I cried as I ran over to him. I stopped him just in time before he wasted even more bullets on what use to be a monster.


	3. BUGGERING PHONES!

Memories

Big Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Akira. Vash the Stampede appears courtesy of my imagination, he also does NOT belong to me. I wish he did though. Just so you get it it's a TG/PR fic.

Summery: Tommy looks back on his high school days as he and the Dino Thunder Ranger clean up his house. What happens when someone from his past shows up and an old flame finally sees him for the first time in 10 years?

Chapter 3: BUGGERING PHONES!!

"NO! I'm going to kill it!" He screamed at me struggling to get his gun out of my grasp.

"VASH! Calm down its dead. It's dead." I said as he stopped struggling and just stood there for a second glaring at the monster then turned on me.

"How do you know!? It could just be playing dead! Hell, I don't even know you!" He screamed as he struggled again.

"Vash stop! It's me Tommy! It's me Tommy!" I said, but to no avail. He kept struggling even when he heard my pleas and cries. Finally I had enough. "Power down!" I said as I returned to my normal self. He stopped and stared at me wide eyed.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"It's really me Vash, it's really me." I said. He broke down crying in my arms.

"That bastard killed her Tommy! He killed her!" He cried as he pointed to the monster.

"Who, who did he kill Vash?" I asked him.

"Terasu. He murdered her! That bastard murdered her!" He cried. My whole world dropped. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing. I couldn't even blink. The love of my life was dead. Murdered by the kind of monster we had been fighting for years.

"No! That's not possible!" I heard a cry from the side. I turned and saw Jason. "I just talked to her maybe a month ago. She can't be dead!" He cried as he walked towards us.

"What do you mean you talked to her a month ago? I haven't even talked to her since she left!" I cried standing up. Something didn't feel right. She wouldn't do that to me. She would have contacted me if she could. Wait, how did Vash get here from Planet Gunsmoke anyway? Jason looked nervous for a second.

"Uh, um…" He couldn't get the words out. I know why.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" I cried as I morphed. "Brachia Staff!" I cried as my staff appeared and I charged Jason. He panicked. I slashed him. He fell at the blow. The disguise was blown off.

That wasn't Jason, it was Elsa. "And you." I growled as I turned to "Vash". "You're mine." I screamed a war cry as I charged him. As I suspected he threw his disguise off and there stood Zeltrax. "Die!" I yelled as I slashed at his mecha armor.

"You first." He said as he struck out at me.

:: On Planet Gunsmoke 100 Light years away…::

3rd P.O.V.

A green haired girl in a black duster and belt-gloves paced back and forth as her steel soled boots clanked. A blonde man, whose outfit mirrored hers, only his coat was red, sat flailed about watching her. "Rasu you gotta stop pacing sometime. I mean aren't you in the least bit hungry? I know where we can get some great doughnuts." He grinned trying to get her attention. It wasn't working.

"How long does a transmition to Earth take!? I should have heard something from at least ONE ranger by now. They're all over the place there. It's not like they're an endangered species or something. They all have some sort of communication on the damn planet." She said as she sat down in front of the telecom. She glared at it as she growled. "Stupid machine." She said as a man in black walked into the room carrying a large white clothed cross on his back.

"I take it you haven't heard anything." He said lighting a cigarette. That earned him an evil look from Rasu. "Was it something I said?" He joked only to have a coffee pot smack him in the head.

"It's not funny. After 10-years I'm finally able to contact Earth and the one man I love, but no one will even pick up the buggering phone!" She yelled at the telecom as she slammed her fists on the desk. It remained blank, and then the snow channel came on. Her expression went blank as she slowly rose. The snow slowly faded to a man about 28 with dark brown hair in a red shirt and black jacket.

Rasu looked closely at him. She recognized him. "JASON!?" She screeched as the blonde man and man in black fell over at her sudden outburst. Jason looked at the screen confused. "JASON IT'S ME TERASU CYCLONE!!!!" She screeched again grabbing hold of the telecom and shaking it.

"Rasu?" He questioned the computer monitor. He turned and waved over a woman with fiery red hair. "Haley I think that maybe your computer picked up an interplanetary channel, cause I'm getting a message from Planet Gunsmoke." He said pointing stupidly to the computer.


End file.
